


Home for the Holidays

by drfitzmonster



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Love Confessions, Luthor Family Children's Hospital, Ugly Holiday Sweaters, adorable misunderstandings, caroling, holiday fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-18 09:04:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13096845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drfitzmonster/pseuds/drfitzmonster
Summary: Kara loves holidays and Lena loves Kara, so Lena arranges for the two of them to participate in a slew of Christmas activities all throughout the month of December. Little does she know that Kara isn’t really a fan of Christmas at all.





	Home for the Holidays

**Author's Note:**

  * For [poisonouswalrus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/poisonouswalrus/gifts).



> I just want to say thank you so very much to my prompter. Your prompt was amazing and writing it was so much fun. I really hope you like it. Happy Holidays!

Lena never liked the Christmas season much. It was as lonely a time as any other for her, and the festive lights and decorations managed only to magnify her sadness. She thought the songs were trite and Santa reminded her way too much of the old men she used to dodge at her parents’ parties when she was a child, men who smelled like tobacco smoke and whiskey and always tried to get her to sit on their laps.

She shuddered thinking about it. Normally this time of year she would throw herself into her work. She’d sleep in her office and haunt the R&D labs late into the night long after her employees had gone home. She’d hide herself away from the world and drink herself to sleep.

She hated Christmas because it was so much harder for her to pretend she didn’t yearn desperately for something she knew she’d never have. Her employees went home to their spouses, their children, their friends and loved ones. Lena went home to a cavernous penthouse lacking in everything but liquor and a cutting-edge security system.

This year was going to be different, though. Kara had come into her life, with her warmth and her smile, and her unwavering faith in Lena’s goodness. And Kara deserved more than Lena’s bitter cynicism. So this year instead of retreating to her mountaintop she was going to attempt to embrace the holiday fully. She’d fake it if she had to, anything to put a smile on her best friend’s face.

Because Kara loved holidays. October had been a whirlwind of scary movies and horror podcasts, pumpkin carving and ghost stories, and so much candy, all because of Kara. They’d attended several Halloween parties together, and Kara had a different costume for every one.

Lena quite relished it. Scary movies were the perfect excuse to curl up on the couch with Kara, their bodies pressed close together. Lena’s breath hitched in her throat each time Kara shrieked and hid her face against Lena’s body, clutching at her and calling timidly “is it over?” before finally peeking.

And Kara was absolutely devastating in costume. Lena wasn’t sure which made her knees weaker: Kara dressed as a pirate, tricorner hat rakishly askew and white blouse open low on her chest, Kara dressed as Joan of Arc, wearing chainmail and carrying a sword, or Kara dressed as Robin Hood, in a dark green tunic, a bow and quiver of arrows slung over her shoulder.

November was just as exciting. Kara spent the entire month involved in intense strategic preparations with Alex and their mother, and she dragged Lena along for the ride, insisting that Lena would be joining the Danvers for Thanksgiving. Kara made sure she was involved in all of the recipe research, taste tests, and dry runs. Lena’d never experienced anything quite like it, and she’d definitely never met anyone who had opinions about pie as strong as Kara’s.

Kara would certainly be just as excited about Christmas as she was about Halloween and Thanksgiving, and this time Lena intended to be proactive, instead of just trailing behind Kara as she flitted around.

Lena may have hated Christmas, but she was damn sure going to put on a good show for Kara’s sake. Lena had Jess compile a dossier of all the Christmas events going on in National City, and she hand-selected the things she thought Kara would enjoy the most, having Jess make all the arrangements for attendance.

When Jess asked why Lena seemed suddenly filled with Christmas spirit she just laughed and said it was all for Kara. Jess gave her a knowing smile and suggested that they should also decorate the office. Lena was so excited she could barely restrain herself from gasping with delight.

She couldn’t wait to see Kara’s face. She’d even bought Christmas sweaters for the both of them. Lena’s was kind of plain, just a pine tree with a star on top against a red background, but she knew Kara would like something a bit flashier. Hers had Santa AND reindeer AND a snowman on it.

 

* * *

 

Kara didn’t hate Christmas, really, she just didn’t understand it. Everything was so loud and bright and confusing. It was so different from her experience with spirituality on Krypton that when Jeremiah and Eliza told her it was a religious holiday she didn’t believe them.

When she first landed on Earth, they made the mistake of taking her to the mall during the height of the season. It was the first and last time they ever took Kara to the mall during the month of December. In fact, they avoided taking here there altogether for several years after that first fateful trip.

Somehow Kara got separated from everyone, and ended up in the middle of the mall’s “Christmas Kingdom.” The noise and all the people were overwhelming to her, and she became increasingly frantic trying to find a way out of the maze of lit up trees and giant candy canes. A group of shrieking children running past startled her and she fell. The mall Santa trying to help her up just scared her even more, and she screamed and hid under a table. All she could do was cry, her eyes shut tight and her hands clamped over her ears.

The Danvers arrived on the scene in time to see Kara bend the bars on a wrought iron railing so she could squeeze through and escape from the Santa who was trying to coax her out from under the table. Jeremiah grabbed Kara and the four of them fled before anyone could start asking questions about a 13-year-old girl bending metal with her bare hands.

That incident set the tone for Kara’s relationship with Christmas.

As far as winter holidays were concerned, Kara much preferred Hanukkah. She found the rituals and traditions comforting, and much more reminiscent of cultural practices back on Krypton. She loved everything about the holiday.

Her first Hanukkah with the Danvers was a wonderful experience for her. She could still remember hearing the story of Judith and Holofernes for the first time from Eliza. Judith reminded her of Alex, clever and brave and bold, traits she desperately wanted to emulate.

She was mesmerized by the lighting of the menorah, and she could never get enough latkes and doughnuts filled with strawberry jam. She remembered the sight of Eliza setting a plate piled high with them on the table, and the warmth and happiness that suffused her when Eliza smiled at her and told her to take as many as she wanted. That memory was part of the reason she loved doughnuts so much now.

She connected with the Danvers’ faith. It made her feel at home. It did not conflict with her belief in Rao, it did not demand more of her than she was willing to give. She loved reciting prayers in Hebrew. The language felt much more natural on her tongue than English.

Kara understood being in exile, searching for a home, and sometimes she felt like Job, having both lost and gained so much she didn’t know whether to be angry or grateful. The stories she liked the most were the ones about enduring against all odds, like the one tiny flask of oil lighting a menorah for eight days.

What she didn’t connect with or understand was the story of Jesus. According to some people, he was the One True Savior, sent to save all of humankind, but Kara knew from experience that things were never that simple.

A being from the heavens landed on Earth wasn’t going to save the world. People were going to save the world. Normal, everyday people, working together towards the greater good. People who wouldn’t ever think to call themselves a hero, who just wanted to do good, to do what’s right, to help others and make the world a better place.

People like Lena Luthor.

 

* * *

 

“Uh, what the hell is that?” Alex said, pointing at Kara’s sweater as she plopped down next to her on the couch.

“What’s what?” Kara feigned innocence.

“You know exactly what I’m talking about. Why are you wearing that?”

“Oh, um, I’m just, you know... trying to get in the Christmas spirit,” Kara said halfheartedly, knowing her answer was utterly unconvincing.

“Who are you and what have you done with my sister?”

“Alex, it’s really me, I swear—”

Alex punched her in the arm. “I know it’s you. I just mean, what is up with you? You hate Santa Claus.”

“I don’t hate him...”

“Kara you once called him an ‘unholy tyrant.’ You said he was morally bankrupt and mad with power, and that he forced elves to work in his toy-making sweatshops. You hate him.”

“Okay, fine.” Kara pouted. “Maybe I do hate him.”

“Then why are you wearing that awful sweater?”

Kara sighed, her face slowly turning red. She couldn’t look Alex in the eye. “Lena gave it to me.”

“Lena gave it to you? Wait... does she not know?”

“No, she doesn’t.”

“She knows you’re Supergirl, but not that you’re Jewish? Why haven’t you told her?”

“It’s never really come up before now. And it’s not like I told her I was Supergirl. She figured that out on her own.”

“So Lena bought you the sweater and instead of telling her you’re Jewish and that you have a longstanding grudge against Saint Nick you just went along with it?”

“Yes?”

“Because...”

“Because she was smiling, like she couldn’t wait to see how excited I’d be. You should have seen her face, Alex! She looked so beautiful. I couldn’t bear to let her down. She’s just... she’s been through so much. I just want to make her happy.”

Alex nodded slowly. “You just want to make her happy... and see her beautiful smile.”

“Of course,” Kara smiled brightly. “She’s my best friend.”

“Right... your _friend_.”

 

* * *

 

The plan had been to meet at seven at the park downtown so they could walk around and see the lights. By the time they were both able to tear themselves away from work it was near ten o’clock and Kara had never been happier to be almost three hours late to see Lena. The cold and the late hour had driven most everyone away and they’d have the park all to themselves.

Kara rubbed her hands together as she waited for Lena to arrive, not because she actually felt cold, but because she was anxious and she itched to move her hands and she knew humans did it often.

She sat on a bench, for lack of anything better to do, drumming her fingers on the metal, hoping Lena wouldn’t be too much longer. She was just so excited to finally be able to see her friend after such a long day. The anticipation was making her heart race.

When she saw Lena walking toward her she gasped and jumped up, hooking her heel on the underside of the bench in her haste. She lurched forward and by some miracle managed to both catch herself before she fell and stop herself from kicking the bench in half.

Kara straightened herself out, blushing when she saw Lena running toward her, to-go cup from the coffee shop down the street in each hand.

“Kara! Are you ok?”

“I’m fine, just, um... clumsy.” She cleared her throat and smoothed down the front of her jacket.

Lena looked so lovely bundled up in a wool coat, plaid scarf around her neck and matching knit cap on her head, her nose and ears red from the cold. Kara wanted so badly to reach out and brush her fingertips along Lena’s cheek, but instead she just held her arm out for Lena to take.

“Shall we?”

They walked along the path in silence, arms linked, relishing the quiet. The air was crisp and still and it was almost like they were the only two people in the world. They came to a small pond, the trees around which were covered alternatingly with blue and white lights. Their illuminated branches stretched like fingers over the water, the reflections mirrored back on the surface making it seem like Kara and Lena had stumbled upon someplace truly magical.

Kara let out the slightest gasp as she looked across the pond to see a menorah and a Star of David made of lights. It was clearly the National City Parks Department’s nod to religious diversity, but one that she had not been expecting.

It stirred up all the feelings she normally associated with the holiday, and she was transported back to her very first Hanukkah, the first holiday she’d celebrated with the Danvers. She felt the warmth and safety and love hit her all at once and she couldn’t help but cry a little.

“Kara, what’s wrong?”

“Nothing’s wrong.” She sniffled, turning to face Lena. “It’s just really beautiful here.”

And it was. The ethereal bluish glow from the lights illuminated Lena’s face in a way Kara’d never seen before. She was somehow even more impossibly beautiful like this, and Kara was struck by the sudden urge to lean forward and kiss her. It took her completely by surprise, the intensity of her desire making her skin flush and her stomach drop.

She had to do something, so she reached for Lena’s hand, squeezing it gently. She opened her mouth to speak, but then she stopped. There were so many things she wanted to say. In the end she decided on “I, um, I just want you to know how important you are to me, and how lucky I am to have you in my life.”

Lena smiled, pulling Kara’s hands close to her chest. “I feel the same way about you, Kara. I don’t know what I’d do without you.”

Kara couldn’t stop herself from pulling Lena into a firm hug, sighing with elation and relief when Lena wrapped her arms tightly around her. Being this close to Lena felt so good, Kara didn’t want to let go, but she could feel Lena shivering.

“You’re shaking! Take my coat,” Kara said, quickly slipping it off and wrapping it around Lena’s shoulders.

“But what about you?”

“I don’t really get cold.” She shrugged. “Alien constitution.”

Lena nodded her understanding, pulling Kara’s coat further around herself. “Thank you.”

“Anything for you, Lena.”

 

* * *

 

What the hell was she even thinking? Caroling... really? She should have known better. Even Jess thought it was a bad idea. But Kara loved to sing, and she had such a beautiful voice, Lena just knew she’d love it. When she told Jess to sign them up it seemed like a brilliant idea, one Kara was bound to love.

But just then, standing in the cold next to Kara in the middle of a group of strangers, staring at the folder they were both holding, trying desperately to remember the tune to “Hark the Herald Angels Sing,” which she had definitely listened to at least five times in her office just that afternoon, she realized what a huge mistake she’d made.

There was no turning back now though, so she stumbled her way through the song, completely out of sync with everyone else. She couldn’t even read the words correctly. She was completely blowing it, and Kara surely could tell. She glanced over, terrified of the look on Kara’s face, but Kara just smiled back at her as she sang.

So maybe she was pulling it off? If she was it’d be a regular Christmas miracle. She just wished she didn’t have to focus so much on her own terrible singing and could actually listen to Kara’s lovely voice. She’d listen to Christmas music all day long if Kara were the one singing it. Lena looked over one more time, daring to take her eyes off the lyrics for just a moment so she could see Kara’s smile again. That made it all worth it.

As soon as Lena looked away Kara breathed a sigh of relief. It was difficult to fake her way through these ridiculous songs _and_ pretend she was having a good time. But she’d do it again and again, she’d sing a thousand “round yon’ virgins” with a smile on her face, if it made Lena happy.

And it wasn’t all that bad, really. Lena was smiling, huddled up close to Kara, pressing her weight into her side, and her perfume smelled so good it was making her light-headed. Besides, no one seemed to notice that Kara’s singing was off-key and off-time, and she had to admit, some of the songs were almost catchy.

Almost.

 

* * *

 

“Are you ready?” Lena turned to Kara, who was dressed in her supersuit, an enormous red sack full of toys slung over her shoulder as if it weighed nothing, a blue and red Santa hat emblazoned with her house crest atop her head. She felt very odd wearing it, but Lena assured her the children would love it.

How could she say no to that?

She was not at all prepared for what happened when Lena opened the doors to the rec room. A chorus of squeals rose up as soon as they saw her. Children jumped up from their seats and came toward her, ignoring their parents’ pleas for them to stay seated.

They got about halfway to the center of the room before Kara dropped to her knees, waving her arms to beckon the children forward. Those who could rushed her, launching themselves at her. She embraced them, letting out peals of laughter as they climbed all over her, grabbing excitedly at her cape and hanging from her arms like she was a jungle gym.

All Lena could do was watch, awestruck, at the easy way Kara interacted with the children. They were just as enamored with her as Lena was. She indulged herself, watching a while longer as Kara sat cross-legged on the floor, several small children piled onto her lap.

Eventually Lena tore herself away from the sight, crossing to the podium and microphone set up in front of a very large, lavishly decorated Christmas tree.

“Hello everyone! You’ll have to excuse us for just a moment, it looks like Supergirl’s been sidetracked by a very important mission.”

The crowd laughed.

“I’m sure she’ll be up here momentarily.”

Kara did eventually say her goodbyes to the gaggle of children that had swarmed her, and when she finally made it to the mic to speak she was absolutely charming. After handing out gifts to every child in the room, she began to make the rounds to the children who were not well enough to leave their beds.

Lena followed behind Kara, her feelings for the extraordinary woman growing with each child they visited. Kara was so sweet, and so thoughtful in her approach to each of them. And they absolutely loved her. How could they not? How could anyone not love Kara?

How did Lena even stand a chance? She had no choice really, but to fall deeply and utterly in love with her. It was inevitable, and she’d felt it from the very first day they met, when Kara came to her office trailing Clark Kent.

By the time they reached the last room, after Supergirl had personally delivered gifts to every child well enough to receive visitors, Lena knew she was absolutely done for. She’d never felt so much or so deeply for Kara as she did when she saw her, after almost 12 hours of doling out gifts, walk into the room of the last little girl on their list wearing a smile just as beaming as the moment they started.

“Supergirl!” The girl said, sitting up as straight as she could.

Kara knelt down by the side of her bed. She was so small, practically disappearing under the blanket draped over her. She did not look like she could possibly be 12 years old like her bio said. “Hi, Sarah! How are you doing today?”

“How do you know my name?”

“My friend Lena told me.” She pointed back at the woman lingering just inside the doorway. “She likes to make sure she knows the names of all the kids who come stay at her hospital.”

The girl peered around Kara, scrutinizing Lena quickly, before she ducked back out of sight. “She’s very pretty,” she whispered.

Kara turned back toward Lena for just a moment. “Pretty” didn’t quite do her justice. Lena was... Lena made her stomach flutter and her skin tingle. She was the most beautiful woman Kara had ever seen.

“Yeah, she really is,” Kara said, facing Sarah again. “So...” Kara reached back into the large red sack she was still hauling around with her. “Santa said you—”

“Please. I’m twelve, not two. I know he’s not real,” Sarah said with a huff, rolling her eyes and folding her arms across her chest. “Besides, I never liked him anyway.”

Kara was taken aback for just a moment, but she was honestly relieved more than anything. She’d been playing Santa’s helper all day, and it was nice to finally be able to drop the act, even if Sarah seemed much too young to be that cynical.

Then again, she herself had been that young when she lost her family, her culture, her whole world. Things like that tend to grow someone up rather quickly.

“Well,” Kara said, “I can see you’re a very sharp young woman.”

Sarah smiled demurely. “I am.”

Kara leaned in close to her. “Can you keep a secret?”

She nodded gravely.

“I don’t like Santa Claus, either,” Kara whispered, looking back at Lena to make sure she hadn’t heard.

Sarah covered her mouth with her hands to stifle a giggle. She apparently found that piece of information very amusing.

“But, shhhhh... Don’t tell. That’s just between you and me.” Kara winked and smiled brightly. “Lena and I have a gift for you.” She handed the meticulously wrapped box to the girl, who very carefully unwrapped it, setting aside the paper. “We heard that you love science and you love to read, so we have an ereader for you, and Lena has even loaded it with some of her favorite books.”

“Really?” Sarah pulled the ereader out of its box and clutched it to her chest. She looked absolutely delighted.

Lena finally came closer to the bed. “And if you don’t like any of those, you have access to thousands and thousands of other books!” She seemed just as excited as their young friend.

Kara couldn’t help but smile. Lena had been so thrilled when she’d negotiated a deal with the largest book retailer in the country for free access to their ebook library in exchange for the purchase and regular upgrade of several thousand devices.

And that was just the tip of the iceberg as far as Lena’s work for the hospital and her other charities went. Lena was a true philanthropist, although none of National City’s media outlets cared to cover her charitable giving, not when more salacious headlines sold papers better.

It took Kara a bit of sleuthing, especially since Lena went out of her way to keep her donations secret, but she was able to figure out just how much money Lena gave, and it was... substantial.

Kara was drawn out of her thoughts by the sound of laughter. She looked up to see Lena and Sarah were deep in a very animated conversation about a book they’d both read. Lena’s face was lit up like Kara seldom had the opportunity to see. She was absolutely breathtaking.

 

* * *

 

“You did what?”

Kara ducked her head sheepishly. “We went caroling?”

“Why? You’ve never sung a Christmas carol in your life.”

“It was fine. They had sheet music with the words on there.”

“Kara. What is going on with you? The sweater and the singing and all this ridiculous Christmas crap Lena’s been dragging you to.”

“It’s not that ridiculous...”

“Kara Zor-El Danvers I know you and Lena had fancy box seats at the Nutcracker, which I know for a _fact_ you hate because in 7th grade you went to see it with Julie Miller and her family and the Rat King gave you nightmares.”

Kara winced. “How did you find out?”

“Vasquez saw you there.”

“ _Vasquez_ was at the Nutcracker?

Alex chuckled. “Yeah, she went with some girl she—”

She stopped, looking at Kara appraisingly, and then her eyes widened in shock. “You’re in love with Lena.”

“What? No!” Kara squeaked, letting out a laugh. “It’s not like that. I don’t...” And then she just gave up. Her protest sounded so hollow. What was the point in lying any longer? She sighed. “Alex, what am I going to do?”

Alex pulled her into a hug, stroking her hair gently. “It’s going to be ok. We’re going to figure this out.”

“What if she doesn’t love me back?”

“Oh, Kara. How could she not love you? How could anyone not love you?”

“Alex. You know what I mean. What if she doesn’t _love_ me?”

“Then it’ll hurt like hell, but you’ll get through it. I’ll be here with you all the way.” She pressed their foreheads together. “Okay?”

Kara nodded.

“I don’t think you have anything to worry about, though. I’ve seen the way she looks at you when she thinks no one else is watching.”

“What do you mean? How does she look at me?”

“Like you hung the moon. Like you’re the only star in her sky. Pretty much the exact same way you look at her.”

Kara blushed. “Really?”

“Yes, Kara. Now, what are you going to do about it?”

 

* * *

 

Lena finally turned to her. “Kara what’s wrong? You’ve been grumbling and sighing ever since we started the movie. I thought you liked Miracle on 34th Street.”

“Oh, um, I...” she averted her gaze. “I don’t.”

“But when I texted you earlier you said you were looking forward to it...”

“You seemed really excited about it, and I was looking forward to seeing you.”

Lena eyed Kara suspiciously. “Have you actually enjoyed _any_ of the things we’ve done?”

“I loved handing out gifts at the hospital. And I liked when we got cocoa and walked through the park.” She blushed thinking of Lena’s body close to hers, their arms linked as they walked beneath a canopy of twinkling lights. “It was really quiet, and the lights weren’t too bright. And I, um, really liked talking to you.”

Lena smiled shyly, her face tinged pink. “I liked talking to you, too. But did you like anything else?”

“I liked spending time with you,” she said, looking up at Lena hopefully.

“I don’t understand... Do you even like Christmas at all?”

“It’s not that I don’t like it. It’s just that...” Kara looked down at her hands for just a moment before looking back up at Lena. “I’m Jewish.”

“What?” Lena felt her stomach drop. “Why didn’t you tell me? Kara, I’ve been taking you to all of these things... I thought you’d like them.” Lena wrung her hands together. She couldn’t believe she made such a ridiculous mistake. “And you wore that sweater! Why?”

“Because you bought it for me.” Kara paused to clear her throat. “But, to be honest, I actually kind of hate Santa?”

Lena grabbed the remote control and shut off the tv. She wanted to crawl in a hole and die. She just could not have made a bigger ass of herself. How the hell was she going to redeem herself now?

“Oh, god, I am such an idiot. I’m sorry, Kara. I wish you would have told me sooner.” Lena sighed. “I just wanted to make you happy and then when you seemed disinterested I thought I wasn’t trying hard enough and you’re just... so much better at holidays than I am. I wanted to try and make Christmas really special for you. You’ve been so nice to me the past few months, including me in everything. It’s meant so much to me.” She felt tears welling up in her eyes. “And look how I’ve repaid you. I am so, so sorry.”

“Lena, there’s nothing to forgive. I’m just so touched that you did all of that for me. It’s ok, I promise.”

“It’s not ok.” Lena said through a sob. “I just assumed you celebrated Christmas. It never once occurred to me that you might be Jewish. I’ve been so inconsiderate. I—” Lena’s voice cracked, and she started crying in earnest. Ashamed of losing her composure, she tried to turn away from Kara.

“Please, don’t.” Kara put a hand lightly on her arm. “You don’t have to hide from me.” She gave Lena’s arm a gentle tug, beckoning her forward.

Lena hesitated only a moment before moving into Kara’s arms. She buried her face in Kara’s neck and cried while Kara stroked her hair with one hand and rubbed her back with the other. After a few minutes Lena looked up at Kara, who cupped her face gently, swiping a tear off her cheek with her thumb.

“Do you really hate Santa?”

“Yes. I do.” Kara narrowed her eyelids. “He’s not to be trusted.”

Lena laughed. “I never really was much of a fan, either. I always thought he was creepy.”

“Me too! He breaks into people’s houses! And then, if he decides you’re not ‘good’ enough he leaves you nothing but coal! And he steals cookies, Lena. _Steals_ them.” Kara let out an adorably indignant huff.  

“Well, technically I think people _offer_ him cookies...”

“It’s a bribe! He acquires them through manipulation!”

“You’re so right. He’s the absolute worst. I hate that guy.”

“Thank you! I’m so glad you agree!” Kara laughed and hugged Lena tightly, letting out a deep sigh. “I’m just so relieved that you know.”

“Me too.” Lena felt the tension begin to leave her. She’d screwed things up, but Kara was still here, warm and solid, right beside her, finally smiling that thousand watt smile Lena’d been hoping to see.

Except Kara’s smile vanished just as quickly as it came, and now she was frowning.

“What’s wrong?”

“Well, um, since we’re being honest. I have another confession to make.”

“Two confessions in one night? Are you sure you’re not Catholic?” She asked, trying to make light of the situation, even though her heart was racing and she was sure Kara could hear it.

“Lena, I...” but Kara couldn’t finish. She could hear her own pulse thrumming in her ears, and it mingled with Lena’s rapid heartbeat. For a moment she couldn’t distinguish the two and it overwhelmed her ability to speak. She took a deep breath and tried again.

“I have feelings for you.” When Lena just furrowed her brow she continued, “Like, more than friendship feelings... a lot more.”

And then she blurted the rest out as fast as she could, terrified she’d lose her nerve before she said everything she needed to say.

“I’m so sorry I kept it from you like everything else but I was so afraid of losing you... and-and then you said I was your only friend and I didn’t want to take that away from you but now you know I’m Supergirl and you know I’m Jewish and I really hope I didn’t ruin everything by telling you but I couldn’t bear to keep it a secret any longer.”

Lena was stunned into silence. It took her a full minute to respond, and when she finally did, her voice cracked. “You... you love me?”

Kara nodded. “I love you.” She started to move closer to Lena, but stopped abruptly. “Is that ok?”

“Yes,” Lena breathed.

Kara gently brushed a lock of hair behind Lena’s ear, smiling softly. “Can I kiss you?” she asked, staring down at the pink of her lips.

Lena nodded minutely, still in shock. Her mind was reeling. She could not comprehend what she’d just heard, and she didn’t fully believe it until she felt the warm press of Kara’s lips against her own.

And then it hit her all at once. Kara loved her. Her, Lena Luthor, even with all the baggage that came with her family and her last name. Lena’s stomach fluttered, she felt a fullness in her chest and her skin tingled. She just _felt_ so much.

She didn’t realize she was crying until she felt Kara pull back and frantically ask, “Are you ok? Did I do something wrong?”

“No, no, no,” she said, wiping the tears from her face. “I just can’t believe this is real. I wished for so long to hear you say those words to me, but I never thought it would really happen. I’m just... really overwhelmed right now.”

“Would it help if I said I was too?” Kara reached out for Lena’s hand.

Lena took Kara’s hand in hers, gladly, and laced their fingers together. “Yes. It does a lot, actually.”

“Good.” Kara squeezed her hand gently. “I’m glad.”

“Do you think...” Lena felt her face flush. “Do you think we could try that kiss again?”

“Of course.”

Kara leaned in close to Lena, but let her bridge the final gap between them. This time when they kissed Lena let herself get lost in the feeling of Kara’s mouth against hers, soft but insistent, gentle but searching. She felt a warmth growing low in her belly, and it radiated outward until it enveloped her.

Lena pulled back for a moment, cupping the side of Kara’s face with her hand, running her thumb along her bottom lip. “You’re like a dream,” she whispered, more to herself than to Kara. Everything that happened that evening had been so surreal, everything seemed a bit fuzzier, even the truth. Even Kara.

“I’m better than a dream,” Kara said, gently pulling Lena’s hand away from her face, and placing a kiss on her knuckles. “I’m real.”

Lena smirked, arching an eyebrow. “Are you sure? I think it’s going to take some more kisses to convince me.”

Kara laughed and leaned back against the arm of the couch, pulling Lena along with her. “I think that can be arranged.”

They traded kisses lazily, and eventually Lena laid her head on Kara’s chest, relishing the gentle rise and fall of her breathing, as she traced idle patterns on arm.

“So... Tonight’s the last night of Hanukkah. Would you like to come to my apartment and celebrate?”

“I would love to.”

 

* * *

 

“Your menorah has your crest on it?”

Kara sighed. “You can buy them online, just like that Santa hat you got me to wear for the kids. Supergirl merchandise is very popular. I know it seems kind of silly, but for me, that crest, my House, my religion, are the last bits of Krypton I have left. And now with the family and the faith the Danvers welcomed me into, I’ve made a home, and we really are _el mayarah_ , stronger together.”

Kara looked up at Lena, whose eyes were shiny with unshed tears. “This menorah means everything to me. You being here to share this with me, means everything to me. Thank you.”

Lena reached forward and gave Kara’s hand a reassuring squeeze. She watched as Kara filled the menorah with candles, gasping when Kara lit the middle one with a tiny burst of heat vision. Kara just smiled and winked at her.

Kara recited two short prayers before lighting the candles. She stood in silence for a moment and then drew Lena to her, kissing her softly. “I love you.”

“I love you too.”

They watched the candles burn for a while, arms wrapped around each other. It was so nice just to be close to Kara, pressed into her side, feeling her warmth. Lena had yearned to hold her for so long, and now that she could she didn’t know if she’d ever be able to let go.

Kara shifted in Lena’s arms and cleared her throat. “So, there’s this, um, song we usually sing... Would you like me to sing it for you?”

“Please do,” Lena said softly.

Kara began to sing, and Lena couldn’t believe how lucky she was. She finally got to hear her beautiful voice again, like she’d been longing to ever since they’d gone caroling. Kara’s voice was deep, and it had just an edge of roughness to it. It was the loveliest thing Lena had ever heard in her life.

When Kara was done singing she pulled Lena into a hug, letting her body relax into Lena’s and sighing contentedly. She felt the same sense of warmth, happiness, and peace that she did on her very first Hanukkah with the Danvers, the same feelings she felt when she stood with Lena overlooking the pond in the park.

It felt like home. _Lena_ felt like home.

**Author's Note:**

> find me on tumblr: @drfitzmonster


End file.
